Bullet Train
by xXBre3akingXRos3tinXApartXx
Summary: Going to Ino' s party was a bad idea...At least for her it is,she ends up pregnant doesn't know who's the Father is. And what will her possessive Hyuga boyfriend do when he finds out? SasuSaku slight NeSaku lemons :3


**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN Naruto.**

_Bullet Train_

_Chapter 1 : Mistake Reveals Itself _

_Sakura's Thoughts._

**_Inner Sakura's Thoughts._**

Blurry. Everything's blurry. It's dark,where's the lights? I can't see anything. Expect one person,Neji? No,I haven't seen him since our last argument. Dark eye's,is all I can see. Black eye's**_._**

Lips hungrily hovered from mine,his hands going to my hips. Pushing me back to the wall,then lifting me up. As his knee separated my legs and opened them wider so he could be in between them. Making my dress ride up,and his hands. His pale white hands unzipping the back of my dress. Then his lust filled eye's stared into my also lusty filled eye's,but a tint of regret also flaking threw. He then put his his head in the crook of my neck,then looked down at the floor.

_I shouldn't be doing this,this is a mistake. What would Neji think? He wouldn't like it,he would hate that I'm doing this.._.

She thought,as she closed her eye's.

_He doesn't have to know. He'll never find out. Their is no emotions in this,it's just a simple fuck. Taking an advantage of an overly drunk girl_.

_**They told you,you had enough. But you kept on drinking,you lead your self to this. Your just a tool,just a stress reliever. This is a simple thing that happens every day,enjoy your self**_.

The Dark sinister voice said...And she will.

He put his head up,and started to nibble on my ear. His breath on my neck. He moved his hand in between my thighs and the other holding me up against the wall for more support. He started to rub me down there.

"Your already so wet," He chuckled, all I could do was moan out for more.

He applied,for my request and slipped his hand underneath my panties. And put two fingers inside of me,pushing them in and out. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer,and I didn't even know his name...Or I was too drunk to remember,Neji said I had a low tolerance for alcohol. Neji. I shouldn't be doing this.

'' You don't like it? I can change that." He smirked devilishly,

I noticed I must have been frowning when I just of '_him_' .As I looked up into the man's eye's, that's holding me. My hand clutched his shirt, and the other still on his around his neck ;when I felt him pick me up. My legs instinctively wrapping them self's around his hips. As he walked over to my bed and played me down,hovering above me. As he sat back, pulling the dress off slowly as if it would burn to ashes if touched wrong. As soon as He pulled it all the way down,he sat back again and started to admire my features. I started to blush. But I knew he could see it since I left the window open and the some light was coming in,and the music of friends. And the party down stairs.

He came back up to me and kissed me,he licked my bottom lip requesting for me to open my mouth. As I did,we battled for dominance. Which he won,so easily. With won hand on the bed,for more support and the other going to my back un-hooking my bra. Which I arched my back to give him more help. He threw the bra across the room. And came back to kissing me,this was just a one night stand nothing more.

He stopped kissing me, and pulled down my panties and threw them across the room also. Feeling embarrassed I closed my legs. He smirked,

" This will only hurt for a while." He said,

But before I could reply he pulled my legs apart,and took off his shirt and pants. And his black boxer's,and was in between my legs. He smiled,

"I promise I'll be gentle, Sa-ku-ra "

He was beautiful,and sexy at the same time. But, my mind was to foggy to recall his name..

_°•°_

Sakura stared at the pregnancy stick in her hand with the two pink line's in horror.

But the most important question wasn't '_why?_' Or '_How did this happen?_ ' or ' wha_t am I going to do?_' .

It was, who's the Father?

-_-¦% Review%¦-_-


End file.
